Las cosas que nunca te dije
by SiBum
Summary: Un pequeño One-Shot en el que los protagonistas son Ranma y Akane. Despues de varios años de ser los mejores amigos, Akane tiene algo que decirle: Las cosas que nunca le dijo.


_Bueno… Aquí comenzando con este nuevo escrito, la verdad es que esto de la narración en primera persona no se me da muy bien. Esta pequeña 'Historia' está basada en vivencias propias y reales, la inspiración me llego al basarla en los queridos personajes que ya antes había querido utilizar: Ranma y Akane._

_La verdad es que no sé muy bien cómo calificarlo, es extremadamente corto. Lo utilice solamente para desahogarme en estos momentos. Así que si le dan una oportunidad solo imagínense que los personajes son dos mejores amigos, el resto… La narración lo dice sola. _

_

* * *

_

Lo miraba atentamente, esperaba alguna reacción; algo que me demostraba que estaba vivo, o que al menos… me tomaba en cuenta. Lo vi hacer una simple mueca, una sonrisa torcida tan característica en él. ¿Cuántas veces no había descifrado antes esa misma sonrisa? Lo conocía, lo conocía bastante bien; sin embargo, desde hace un tiempo algo había cambiado…

Traté de tomar aire, como si con ello pudiera salvarme de una situación tan embarazosa, ¿Cómo es que había llegado a ese lugar? ¡Ah sí! Todo había ocurrido la noche anterior, esa misma noche en que mi estúpido orgullo me había dicho: »Basta«

En esos instantes mi interior me había traicionado cruelmente. Me sentí tan segura, tan importante y omnipotente que por mi cabeza cruzo la loca idea de expresar todo lo que antes había callado. Ahora me arrepentía, completamente; me arrepentía…

Lo escuche articular un: » ¿Y bien, que me ibas a decir?« ¿Qué le iba a decir? Él estaba ahí esperando por algo que yo misma había comenzado, suspire fuertemente una vez más, la hora había llegado…

- Yo….

Me sentí tartamudear, algo nada común en mí. Ahora me preguntaba: ¿donde estaba aquella persona segura de sí misma que normalmente era yo? Sentí su atenta mirada recorrer todo mi ser; observando, examinando quizás qué… Pero algo era seguro: los más mínimos detalles los podía apreciare interpretar con aquella mirada tan escrutadora que solo él poseía… Tenía que sacar fuerza y valor, ¿de dónde? No sé. Pero tenía que sacarla.

- Quiero que no digas nada, que me dejes terminar antes de que digas algo.

Esto se estaba volviendo terriblemente vergonzoso. Pude observar como su expresión cambio a una de semi-burla, seguramente ahora estaría pensando "¿y ésta que se trae?". Bien… Aquí iba…

- Nos conocemos desde hace tiempo y no quiero que esto suene como la típica confesión adolescente –ahí iba de nuevo con mi manera de girar las cosas serias- Más porque sabes perfectamente lo que siento por ti. Que lo valores o no, solo tú lo sabes. Pero hace tiempo que yo ya no puedo con esto; necesito sacarlo, tener la seguridad de que lo sabes; para así sentirme tranquila.

Estaba temblando e inconscientemente me sobaba las manos una y otra vez, sin darme cuenta comencé a juguetear con el llavero que llevaba conmigo. Los nervios se apoderaban de mí, como nunca ocurría. Solo cuando estaba con él me pasaban estas cosas. Trate de tranquilizarme y proseguir con mi discurso que él esperaba con una mueca de medio lado…

- Ha habido un sinfín de ocasiones en las que hemos charlado sobre esto, no sé cuáles son tus intensiones, ni lo que pienses; y aunque no te niego que me gustaría saberlas, yo no te puedo obligar a nada. Yo nunca quise ser tu amiga, desde mucho tiempo en el pasado me fije en ti como algo más, pero tú ni siquiera me dejaste acercarme. Puede que no sea la más bonita, ni tampoco la más inteligente; sé que tengo muchos defectos y mi carácter no es el más llevadero, pero puedes estar seguro de algo: Yo daría todo por ti y eso es lo que nunca has entendido.

Sus cejas formaron un Angulo extraño, dándole otra expresión completamente distinta. Ahora estaba confundido, podía notarlo. Seguramente estaría analizando la situación.

- Todo este tiempo me he sentido tan impotente, tan inútil. Viendo como sigues tu vida como si nada pasara, caminando junto a mí; fingiendo que todo está bien. Tal vez para ti lo está, pero yo ya no puedo con esto… ¿Para qué seguir fingiendo? Creo que ni yo misma llego a comprender la intensidad de todo esto. Estoy hablando demasiado; siempre me pasa cuando estoy muy nerviosa, lo siento.

Sentía que el mundo se me movía, no podía permitirme el desmayarme en ese preciso momento, pero podía apreciar como mi cuerpo me traicionaba; como dejaba ir las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban… él seguía sin decir nada, la verdad; no me estaba haciendo las cosas más fáciles como yo esperaba… Su silencio siempre me inquietaba y me orillaba a imaginar lo que él estaría pensando.

- La verdad… –proseguí aun con la falta de aire- Te quiero. Te quiero como amigo, te adoro como el compañero que siempre eres, pero por mucho tiempo trate de fingir e incluso cambiar estos sentimientos que tengo y ya no puedo más. La única y total verdad; es que te amo. ¿Cómo y cuándo? No lo sé, pero la triste realidad es que me he enamorado de ti –dije con una triste sonrisa.

¿Qué esperaba escuchar? Un… ¿"yo también"? Claro que no, eso sería soñar demasiado. Él nunca había hecho algo lindo o tierno por mí. En muchas ocasiones llegue a sentirme como un aparato más, un objeto que él utilizaba cuando lo necesitaba. Incluso yo misma me llegue a decir que eran sentimientos inútilmente gastados en alguien que no los merecía. Aun así, no había marcha atrás. Las cosas cambiarían, más de lo que ya habían cambiado, estaba completamente segura de ello.

Silencio. Solo silencio obtenía como respuesta. La espera se convirtió en una tortura que me hacía temblar. Sabía que él no iba a hablar, tendría que proseguir con lo poco que me faltaba por decir…

- Creo que no puedo expresarte con palabras lo mucho que me duele todo esto. Verte así, frio y mirándome de esa manera tan despectiva y calculadora. Solo refuerza mi pensamiento que, para ti; no significo nada. Si te soy sincera esperaba una respuesta, quería saber todo lo que has pensado en este tiempo, pero sé que tus pensamientos son tuyos y nunca los compartirás. Tal vez tienes razón, no todos podemos expresar y demostrar nuestros sentimientos con palabras, pero algunos… ni con acciones.

Tenía que soportar, no podía dejar que me viera llorar. Nunca lo había hecho y no dejaría que esa racha terminara, mas de una vez lloré por él; sin que me viera. Esta no sería la primera vez. Me sentía una tonta ahí parada, mirando como él me observaba con la mirada fija en mí.

- No espero que cambies, aun cuando yo he tratado de modificar cosas en mí para agradarte. No soy quien para pedirte explicaciones o exigir una respuesta, solo quería que lo supieras… Y que sin saber él porque, aun siendo así… Me enamore de ti.

Gire lentamente, dándole la espalda por unos instantes. Le había indicado que mi discurso había llegado a su fin y él ni siquiera se había inmutado. Ridículamente aun esperaba un cambio, una palabra, alguna frase que me hiciera detener mi partida. Mi mente romántica viajo por separado a la realidad e incluso llegue a esperar un abrazo, sabiendo que tal vez eso dolería más que su silencio. Pero nada, no obtuve nada. Emprendí lentamente mi ida, como si con eso fuera a motivarlo para que realizara alguna acción; aun nada… Apure el paso, más que para agudizar la escena, para de cierta manera tratar de huir al terrible ridículo. Corrí, corrí tanto como mi agilidad me lo permitía. Cuando por fin me detuve, tontamente mire a mis espaldas, aun con la esperanza de verlo llegar; agitado y corriendo tras de mi… Nada.

Suspire fuertemente, sacando de esa manera todo mi sentir y el cansancio que experimentaba. Ese cansancio más que físico; emocional. Lentamente sentí el rostro húmedo. ¡Que boba! ¿Había comenzado a llover? No, no era eso… el agua de la lluvia no era salada. Limpie mis mejillas como pude, tratando con eso de borrar las huellas de las lagrimas que corrían por mi rostro, y tal vez así de borrar también aquellos sentimientos que tantos años había mantenido vivos con la ayuda de la tonta esperanza.

Suspiré una vez más…

- Al menos… -dije para mí- Ahora… Estas son las cosas que nunca te dije.

* * *

_¿Qué tal? Si han llegado a leer hasta aquí: ¡Mil gracias! _

_Como se pudieron dar cuenta, nunca se mencionan los nombres ni características que ayudaran a identificar a los personajes. Aun así, creo que valió la pena darlo a conocer. Solo ustedes lo dirán. Y recuerden que:_

» _Un buen corazón es aquel que dejará ver lo que realmente siente, no el que muestra lo que el otro quiere ver… _«

_Por cierto Ely… Sé que sabes de donde salió la inspiración para esto, así que solo me resto transportarlo a tu fandom. Mi primer intento de algo con tu pareja favorita._

_**Youko'Cullen~Wolff**_


End file.
